Ridicule ou réaliste ?
by drago89
Summary: Voici une petite fics sur le couple RL&NT ! Elle se situe juste à la fin du livre 6 lorsque Tonks relance Remus au sujet de leur relation ! Voilà ! VENEZ LA LIRE ET LAISSEZ DES COMS!


- Molly avait raison ! …Tu es ridicule ! …Si tu veux te faire du mal, continue mais ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux plus te voir !

- C'est toi qui…

- …je voulais t'aider ! Et… et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Quel mal y a-t-il a…

- Par Merlin, je suis un loup-garou !

- Et moi, une métamorphage, doublée d'une auror !

- Tu as raison… je devrais m'en aller ! J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide… tu es trop insouciante ! …Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! …ça te plairait, hein ? De m'aider ? Venir le lendemain des pleines lunes ! Soigner mes blessures ! Me préparer mes potions ! Et puis quoi ? On se mariera ? Hein ? Tu crois que tu vas faire ça toute ta vie ?

Il hurlait sur elle à présent, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était en colère, furieux même mais pas contre elle ; contre lui ! Contre lui seul. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de la voir si proche mais si éloigné de lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer et inspira calmement.

- Un jour viendra où… un jour viendra où tu voudras être mère ! …Et c'est là que ça pose un autre problème ! …On pensera à l'adoption ! Mais en voyant un père loup-garou crois-tu sincèrement qu'ils nous confierons un enfant ? Hein ? …Et même dans le cas où on en a un, de quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on vive ? …Je n'ai absolument rien à te donner, à t'offrir ! …Ce à quoi tu aspires n'est rien d'autre qu'une impasse !

Il la regarda, elle pleurait évitant son regard.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Nym…

- Non, tais-toi ! Je ne veux entendre ce prénom sortir de ta bouche ! …Remus… tu as toujours eu raison ! Tu as toujours su mais pour ça tu t'es toujours trompé ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Et… et si tu t'évertues à entraver notre relation… je veux plus te voir ! Vas-t'en !

Il acquiesça et s'en alla selon son souhait. Elle monta dans sa chambre et ne put que s'affaler sur son lit pour pleurer. Elle releva la tête pour regarder un cadre photo où elle et Remus se trouvaient.

« Flash Back »

- Pourquoi est-ce…

- Remus Lupin, embrasse-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi !

- Mais…

Elle prit son visage et ils s'embrassèrent au moment où l'appareil photo de Tonks s'était déclenché. Elle alla regarder la photo.

- Tu voulais une photo où on s'embrasse ?

- Tu la montreras à nos enfants !

- Tu es impossible, Nymphadora !

- C'est à cause de toi !

- Ah oui ? A cause de moi ?

- Oui ! Je suis obligée de te provoquer !

- Mets ton appareil en marche !

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Elle obéit et le suivit devant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me provoquer !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion et amour pendant de longues secondes et même après que la photo soit prise. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il sourit et lui lança d'un air provocateur.

- J'espère qu'elle a bien été prise cette fois !

Il la laissa là, troublée et alla chercha la photo. Photo qui se trouvait dès à présent devant Tonks. Elle jeta le cadre et le verre se brisa mais la photo resta intacte. Mais Remus était encore là, sur le pas de la porte. Il prit le cadre et sourit en voyant la photo. Il se coupa mais après avoir humidifié son doigt, il s'approcha de Tonks qui le regarda s'asseoir près d'elle. Il regarda à nouveau le cadre et se tourna vers Tonks.

- J'ai tellement peur, si tu savais ! …Pas pour moi ! Le mal est déjà fait mais… pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu te dises « mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » ! …Je veux pas que tu loupes ce que tu dois faire ! …Et… et il y a l'âge et… il y a trop de choses qui nous opposent !

Il détourna le visage et regarda la photo le faisant sourire.

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais encore là ! …Surtout après ce que je t'ai dis !

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis posa le cadre. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

- Je t'aime ! …Tu sais ça ? …Plus que ma propre vie !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle caressa sa joue et ils restèrent front contre front, scrutant le regard l'un de l'autre.

- Promets-moi de partir si…

Mais elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et caressa sa joue.

- Je peux te promettre une chose, Remus Lupin ! …C'est… si jamais tu doutes encore une fois avec autant de convictions… tu ne reverras jamais la lune de ta vie !

Il sourit amusé et caressa ses cheveux.

- Maintenant, embrasse-moi idiot !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce soir là, ils étaient d'accord, ils ne se quitteraient plus, ils se marieraient et adviendra ce que pourra !

FIN.


End file.
